


Not so Puppy Love Anymore

by spnfangirl



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean is basically with fem Cas, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sam finally gets Y/N, Sammy gets laid, Slight Priest kink?, Smut, You have to squint to catch that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfangirl/pseuds/spnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since Sam saw Y/N. Dean never said what happened to her and Sam didn't question it. However a night out for drinks shows that Y/N is just fine, and Sam's crush on her is not so gone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Puppy Love Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2 WOO!  
> This is my part 2 to And they called it puppy love.  
> This was a prompt by http://therealcap.tumblr.com/  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> and once again Y/N stands for your name.

“Get up Sam! We’re here.” Dean announced as Sam jolted to a start and glared at his older brother. The sound of music could be heard from outside the building and Sam rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms wide. He knew he could really use a nap, but Dean had insisted they go out and celebrate a successful hunt.

Sam was now nineteen and Dean was twenty three. Though most of the time he didn’t act like a twenty three year old. Dean would always stick his tounge out at Sam and call him a loser. Sam thought it was because Dean was trying to make him smile, quite often Dean’s immaturity shone through.

“Sam c’mon you slept the whole way here, I know that hunt was hard but we need a little B&G” Dean said as he parked the impala and a drizzle was coming down outside the club. Sam stepped out and smoothed his shirt as Dean locked the impala and eyed the glowing neon sign. “B&G?” He asked as they stood outside the club. “Booze and Girls.” Dean answered with a tone that made it seem like Sam should be smart enough to know that.

By the time they got inside everything was smoke machines and couples mingling. “C’mon I’ll buy you a beer.” Dean announced as they moved past the bodies that were cramped on the dance floor. When they got to the bar Sam had a grand total of three butt grabs, one kiss on the cheek, and one girl winking at him. Tonight was going to be good.

“Okay Sammy, tonight we are getting you laid.” Dean said rather loudly as he handed Sam a beer and they watched the crowd. He ducked and blushed and Dean laughed. “How long has it been Sam? You have been grouchy.” He pointed out. Sam ignored him and brought his lips to the beer bottle. Couples were grinding and dancing and one girl came over and began to chat with Dean. She had a red tank top stretched against her boobs and had jet black hair and blue eyes. Just his type.

As they chatted, Sam caught girls grinding on girls and smiled. There was every type of girl you could imagine and Sam was ready to find a quick lay. It had been…awhile and Sam had thrown out his whole “find a special girl” thing ages ago. He was a hunter and didn’t have time for relationships. He just needed something more than his right hand and tonight was the night to accomplish just that.

‘C’mon Dean let’s dance!” The girl cooed grabbing his hands and winking at him. Dean put his beer down and stopped the girl. “First we gotta find my brother here, someone.” He said causing Sam to blush further. He felt stupid needing his brother’s help to talk to girls. He could do just fine on his own thank you very much. He wasn’t a lanky fifteen year old anymore.

“Brothers?” She questioned looking at Sam, then Dean, then back at Sam. “Hot.” Dean smirked and winked at Sam while Sam shifted uncomfortably. “Don’t worry hon I have someone lined up for you. Judging by your looks you two would be perfect. Follow me fellas.” She said in a sultry voice that had Dean almost tripping over his own feet.

Through the smoke Sam could only make out some figures. The haze was thick and it slightly burned his lungs. Blue and green strobe lights shone above them and girls were dancing and singing all around him. The atmosphere practically screamed “Get Laid here!” Once in a while Dean turned to make sure Sam was following him as they made their way to the other side of the dance floor.

“Okay so” The girl said smoothing her black hair and grabbing Sam and Dean’s hands. The mystery girl was looking out the window at the crowd below. She wore a tight neon green top and jean shorts that were so short they hardly covered her ass. She turned at her friends voice and Sam’s breath caught in his throat. “This is Y/N” She said wrapping her friend in a hug. “I think she would be perfect for you.” Sam just gulped hard as Y/N bashfully blushed.

She looked just as he remembered. Her hair was loose and wavy and she looked between the brothers as if she couldn’t seem to grasp the concept they were all standing in the same room again. And God, Sam could feel all his creepy fifteen year old dirty thoughts of her come rushing back. The black haired girl- who was named Cassie- bounced on her toes to the song. Sam watched as Dean’s mouth opened and he stuttered for words.

“Hey Y/N” Sam said as he wrapped her in a hug. He didn’t know if this was over stepping boundaries but it was never clear where she disappeared to. Dean just said she was on her own hunting trip and that was that. Didn’t mean Sam’s thoughts of her disappeared. He would play the sound of her orgasming over and over and would always cum sloppily and much too soon. She was like his go to if he needed to get off. With all those thoughts coming back he was half hard in his jeans.

She hugged him back and pressed her body against him. She let out a giggle when she felt he was hard and pulled away. “Y/N nice to see you.” Dean said promptly. She stared at him and shuffled her feet. Obviously something bad went down between them. “You guys know each other?!” Cassie asked twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Dean nodded and looked to Y/N one more time. Sam thought she looked even more beautiful than she did back when he was fifteen. He however wanted to make sure Dean was okay with it.

“Why don’t we get you ladies drinks?” He asked. Cassie let out a woop of joy and asked for a rum and coke. Y/N asked Sam very polity for a vodka cranberry. She seemed to look at him more than Dean and he wondered if she thought he was hot. Or if she needed a distraction from the older Winchester.

By the time they made it back to the bar and ordered the drinks Sam was dying for information. “What even happened between you two?” He asked as the bartender slid the drinks across. Dean’s face turned soft and he turned to the crowd of dancing women and men. “Just didn’t work out.” He said already making his way across the floor. Sam grabbed his arm and Dean shot him a look. “No, I need to know if it’s okay if I dance with her.” 

Dean shot Sam a smile and pulled him close. “I couldn’t date her Sam because she’s one of those church types. Sam shot Dean a confused look and his brother explained further. “She wanted a further relationship with God or some shit. I don’t know she was a hunter but at the same time a Sunday church attending girl. We broke up because of…differences.” Sam tugged on Dean’s arm and the questions were swirling around his head. “But you…did it.” He responded feeling dumb. “Yeah Sam we did, and it was good. A week after that she wanted to further her relationship with God. Good luck getting laid with her tonight. Yeah I liked her and yeah she looks hot but I don’t want a relationship with God right now. Especially after everything. But I give you permission to tap that.” Dean said with a slight grin.

Sam felt a shiver run down his spine at Dean’s words. His brother had just given him permission to fuck the woman he had been thinking about since he was fifteen. Sam’s head was pounding and he didn’t know what to do. He remembered how good she looked after fucking Dean. How her hair was in a messy bun and how a slow smile appeared on her face. He imagined seeing that again tonight and his dick twitched. Sam cursed himself and ran his hands through his hair, walking through the smoke to all his fantasy’s come true.  
As he made his way back she was now standing alone. He saw her on her tip toes surveying the crowd and his heart leapt in his throat. Was she looking for him? He made his way over and handed Y/N her drink. She took the straw in her mouth and began to suck on it. Dirty images flooded Sam’s mind but he forced himself to concentrate.

“Hey Sam.” She said once she was done drinking. He smiled at her and she blushed. “Wow you grew up hot I must say.” She then twirled her finger and Sam started at her for a moment before getting the hint and giving her a three sixty of his body. “Thanks Y/N you look stunning as always.” She grinned and grabbed his hand. Her hair flowed loosely behind her as she pulled him to the dance floor.

When they settled on a spot she turned her butt to him and pressed it hard against his bulge. Sam let out a groan that was not loud enough to be heard over the music. She then began to sway back and forth and Sam grabbed her hips to steady her. She brought her hands up to his neck and wrapped them around it as she swayed back and forth, occasionally looking back at Sam and winking.  
The smoke machine stopped, thank God, and Sam could see Dean clearly letting Cassie grind on him. His mouth was leaving kisses along her neck and when he looked up and saw Sam grinding with Y/N he shot Sam a smile and a thumbs up. With that Sam pressed himself harder into Y/N causing her head to roll back and her to press her bum harder into his growing bulge.

He moved his hands from her hips and grabbed the bottom of her jean shorts and pulled her closer to him. He could smell her strawberry shampoo that she always wore and God if that didn’t turn him on more. She groaned as Sam let a finger tease her upper thigh and she pressed harder into his bulge which made him slip a finger inside her right on the dance floor.

Wetness surrounded his finger and he pumped once and pulled out. She stopped grinding him and stared at him as he popped the finger in his mouth and licked the slick off it. “God, Sam you- that was hot.” She moaned in his ear. “What do you say we go back to your place hmm?” She asked as she lightly nibbled on his ear.

He nodded and waved his phone to Dean to let him know he would call in the morning. Dean grinned and looked genuinely happy for his younger brother. Sam was happy there were no hard feelings. As they got out into the rain Sam realized he didn’t have the impala keys. “Shit.” He said as he searched his pockets. “We can take a cab, I’ll pay.” Y/N said as she hailed one down in no time. The rain was coming down harder and the ride seemed to take forever. Nervous, sexual energy hung in the air and Sam noticed Y/N was bouncing her leg and chewing her lip. Some of her hair was stuck to her forehead because of the rain and Sam longed to push it back from her face. He knew if he touched her he might explode from sexual tension in the back of the cab so he kept his hands to himself.

The elevator ride to the hotel room felt like it took a hundred years. Sam noticed that her neon green top was wet and clinging to her perfect tits. He sucked in a breath when the door opened. They both got to the room and unlocked it in record time. Sam held the door when Y/N walked in and when it closed ciaos began.

She pushed him against the door and her lips pressed to his as her red finger nails dug into his shirt to pull him closer. She tasted like vodka and melon lip gloss and Sam couldn’t get enough. How many nights he longed to be in this position. How many night his hands wrapped around his hard dick and he imagined it was her hands. God he never wanted this to end.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” He mumbled as he got on his knees and kissed up her legs. They were wet with rain water and he sucked the droplets in his mouth as she groaned and grabbed his hair. “Since you were fi-fifteen?” She asked as he undid her pants and pulled them down and his eyes grew wide at the red thong. “Holy shit.” He mumbled as he played with the strings. His hands warming up the cold skin from the rain. “Do-don’t tease Sam.” She whined as he grabbed his hands and brought them to her slick core. He laughed darkly and pulled off the thong. “Like you didn’t tease me all those years ago, expecting me not to hear you fucking my brother.” Before she could respond he rubbed her clit and shoved a finger in.

“S-Sam!” She cried out as she held the door knob for dear life as he began to move her fingers back and forth inside her, loving the feeling of her wetness coating his fingers. “Do you like this?” He asked as he kissed up her thigh. Her insides were getting slicker by the minute and Sam undid his jeans and pulled them down. He sighed contently now that his erection had slightly more room in his boxers. He kissed up her thigh and when he got to her clit he removed his fingers from inside and began to lick her clit. “S-Sam O G-God Go-God.” She cried out as she threw her head against the door and moaned. “S-Sam I want you to c-cum in me.” She demanded.

He stood up and she grabbed his arm and brought him towards the bed. He laid down at the edge and spread his legs as she took off her top in front of him. A lacy red bra matched her discarded thong and Sam felt his dick push against the inside of his boxers and throb. When she took off her bra Sam let out a low growl. Her boobs were beautiful and he just wanted to play with them, and suck them until morning. They were everything she imagined and more. A shiny nipple ring was on Y/N left nipple and Sam sucked in a breath.

She then walked towards him and strattled his crotch. His bulge was pushing against her wet core and Sam could feel the head of his dick rubbing against her folds. “Want me Sam?” She asked. He could only nod as she got up and pulled off his boxers. His erection sprang free and just as it popped out of his boxers; it was soon in Y/N’s mouth.

Heat and wetness eloped his dick and Sam fisted the sheets and groaned in appreciation. She swirled her tounge around the slit before going down on it and bobbing her head up. Sam knew fifteen year old him imagined this but living it, was seven hundred times better. When she licked the underside of the head of his cock Sam let out a sob of pleasure and she grinned and began to jerk him off slowly, coming up to nibble on his ear.

“G-God Y/N so good baby.” He stuttered out as a hot coil of pleasure was shooting through him. She smirked and began to leave a hickey on his neck while whispering in his ear. “You like this baby?” “God Sam how many times have you pictured this?” “Bet fifteen year old you would be jealous.” He groaned each time at her words and bucked up to her touch. His dick was hot and slick and he felt light headed. “Lemme cum in you Y/N.” He said as she kissed him hard and let him crawl up to the bed. 

“How long have you wanted it to be me?” She asked as he got comfortable and she kissed the inside of his legs. “Si-Since you did it wi-with Dean one night and g-God I heard the noi-noises you were making. Fuck you sounded so wr-wrecked and ho-hot.” She winked at him and kneeled on the bed. Each leg was on one side of Sam’s and he jerked himself to the look of her boobs hanging in his face. He would never forget this night, ever.

“I want to ride you.” She whispered as she lowered herself onto his dick. Sam grabbed the base and guided her in. As his tip past her folds he blurted out “what about you relationship with God?” She smiled and looked him in the eye. Her hair was a mess on her head and her cheeks were red she looked absolutely amazing. “Forgive me Father for I have sinned.” She whispered as she sunk all the way down Sam’s cock and he whined and gripped her hips so hard he was sure it would leave marks.

“F-Fuck that was ho-hot.” He moaned as she began to ride up and down on his dick. She was so slick inside and so tight Sam felt he was going to explode just from that. He ran a finger up her torso and tweaked Y/N’s nipples. She moaned and arched her back with caused Sam to thrust deep inside her.

“I need you he-hear you scream my name Y/N or you won’t cum tonight.” He growled as he thrusted harder. Her boobs bounced in time and he swore he could use this image to get off to for the next sixty years. “S-Sam.” She moaned out quietly. He shook his head and thrusted harder. “Louder!” He demanded. “Sam! Sam! God!” She screamed and she tightened around his dick. “Beg.” He growled and she broke down. “Sam dear God you fe-feel so good pl-please let me cum I’ve been a g-g-good girl pl-please. Sam. Sam. Sam!” She shouted as he felt her walls clench and she screamed and rode him harder. Sam felt her coat his dick in her cum and he moaned.

“M’ close.” He slurred as pleasure shot through his body at an alarming rate. He could feel his dick pulsing inside her and she leaned forward and cooed “C’mon Sam, cum for the pretty lady. Cum for me baby c’mon. Let it drip down my leg so everyone knows who I just got fucked by.” Sam jolted and shot his cum inside her. Pleasure shot through him and he saw stars as she continued to bounce on him and work him through it. Everything was hot and wet and dirty and so perfect for him.

She collapsed against his chest as he was breathing hard and trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She got off him and laid beside him breathing hard and lacing her fingers through his. “That was wow.” She said as she rested her head on his sweaty chest. The air in the room was hot and reeked of sex. “I don’t even know what to say. I just fucked my crush that I had when I was fifteen.” He said staring at her. She blushed and Sam covered his mouth in horror. 

“No no! I think it’s cute! Don’t be ashamed. Plus its hot knowing fifteen year old you liked me like that. It’s kinky.” Sam smiled and she got up and grabbed his tee shirt from the ground and put it over her. “Can I stay the night?” She asked, heading to the window and opening it to let the cool air through. It was still raining but it was a comforting sound. “Of course Y/N.” He answered as they snuggled close.

Morning came too soon and Sam woke up to an empty bed. He immediately shot up; scared it was a dream and saw a note on the pillow. It read: Dear Sam, God last night was so hot. I didn’t want to wake up with Dean staring us down so I left. Text me some time baby. I’d like to do that again.” Her number was below and Sam bit his lip. Realization hit him hard.

“Holy shit I fucked Y/N last night.” He said to himself with a grin on his face.

“You sure did.” Came a voice and Sam looked up to see Dean in the doorway with coffee and donuts. “I’m proud of you champ.” He replied as Sam grabbed boxers from the floor and got them on. He then threw on left over sweat pants and walked to where Dean was standing in the kitchenette.

“How did your night go?” Sam asked as he opened the bag and saw a glazed donut, which he grabbed and stuffed half the thing in his mouth. “Good, she did yoga for a living!” He answered with an eat shit grin. Sam rolled his eyes and savoured the donut.

“But how was your night?” Dean asked as he sipped his coffee and sat on the counter. Sam didn’t know how to explain it. I was surreal and amazing and God he would for sure keep in touch with Y/N. It seemed his crush on her would not be fading soon.

“Good. Really good. You um...never told me she has a nipple ring?” Sam asked as the memory of the nipple ring shining against her flushed chest flooded his mind. “She has a nipple ring? Damnit! She didn’t when I was with her!” Sam laughed and Dean shot him a dirty look. Dean always had a thing for nipple rings. “Well it’s good you had a good night champ. Now, there’s a case six towns over so we gotta go. Pack your stuff.” Dean said as he waved his arms around the clothes thrown all over the floor.

“Meet me down at the impala in fifteen?” Sam nodded and his brother left the room. Sam got out his wallet and paced her note inside one of the pouches. He would for sure call her up again. He was more than ready for round two.


End file.
